nichefandomcom-20200215-history
Travel
The world of Niche is composed of a series of islands that creatures can travel between by use of special ports. Traveling between the islands lets the creatures explore a wide range of habitats and meet interesting new species. But be careful, for once the creatures leave an island, they can never return! Before traveling, try to stock up on food and nesting material, since it will take time to locate food and nests on the new island. You should also select the best creatures from your tribe, since they will form the basis for your new tribe. Once you are ready to travel, select a port and move your chosen creatures on the travel tiles. Only the creatures on the travel tiles will journey to the new island; the rest of the tribe will stay behind and disappear. To activate the port, select the grey stone. Each port will have a distinct look that indicates what kind of island you are traveling to; be sure to consult the island guide below to know which tiles correspond with which island. Easy Islands Tiny Green This is a small island, composed entirely of the grassland biome. During story mode, it is the second island you find. Its travel port is green with flowers. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush Peaceful Meadow Peaceful meadow is a large island consisting mainly of grassland, however small spots of swamp and savanna are present. Its travel port is green with flowers. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole, Fish Swarm, Shell * Other: Razoranha, Gold Leech Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush, Cacti, Toxic Berry Bush * Useful: Alga Grass Adventure Grass adventure is a large island consisting of an equal mix grassland, swamp, and savanna. Short rivers wind through the island, although none cross it completely. Its travel port is green with flowers. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena, Bluebird * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole, Fish Swarm, Clownkoi, Shell * Other: Dodomingo, Razoranha, Gold Leech, Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush, Cacti, Toxic Berry Bush * Useful: Alga, Healing Plant * Dangerous: Thorns Archipelago The archipelago is a series of small, grass islands broken up by shallow seas. Water genes, cracker jaw, and claws are especially useful. The archipelago travel port is green with tall grass. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole, Fish Swarm, Shell * Other: Razoranha, Gold Leech, Crabbit Flora * Edible: Berry Bush * Useful: Alga Medium Islands Burning Savanna Unlike most of the islands, the edge of this island has a steep drop off and there is no ocean to escape or swim to; water genes are useless. Furthermore, this island has a hot climate and is prone to brush fires that will spread and destroy everything in their path until they are extinguished by one of the infrequent rain falls. Speed, heat resistance, and smell are all important for evading fires and locating food, although strength should not be ignored due to frequent bearyena attacks. The burning savanna's port is bare yellow. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena * Other: Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Bare Berry Bush, Berry Bush, Cactus Rainforest Although this island is dominated by the jungle biome, small pockets of grassland remain. Beware of alerting predators to your presence by stepping on branches; stealth is key. The rainforest port is blue-green with branches. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena, Big Eyed Ape, Hearing Ape, Smelling Ape * Prey: Rabbil, Shell * Other: Crabbit, Gold Leech, Razoranha Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Oak Tree, Smelly Fruit Tree * Useful: Healing Plant * Dangerous: Meat Eating Plant First Snow Although the edge of the island may be green and lush, it's center is a bare, icy hill prone to snow. Temperatures range from average to cold; breeding for strength and cold resistance are critical. Nuts, berries, and seafood can be found around the edge of the island, but hunting skills are critical for finding food in the center of the island. Beware of Balance Bears, a formidable and long lived predator, and the weaker Ramfox, which hunts in packs. If you are lucky, however, you may find ancestral nichelings buried in the ice. The port that leads to this island is blue with bones. Fauna * Predator: Balance Bear, Bearyena, Bluebird, Arctic Ramfox * Prey: Clownkoi, Fish Swarm, Rabbil, Shell, Stagmole, Walrus Deer * Other: Crabbit, Dodomingo, Gold Leech, Razoranha, Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Oak Tree * Useful: Healing Plant Overgrown Jungle description Fauna * Predator: Apes * Prey: Flora * Edible: * Useful: * Dangerous: Swampy Hill This island is dominated by the swamp biome, although some patches of grassland and short rivers remain. Rain creates standing pools of water where insects breed; these insects transmit a sleeping sickness. The port that leads to this island is grey-green with reeds. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena, Bluebird * Prey: Fish Swarm, Rabbil, Stagmole * Other: Crabbit, Dodomingo, Razoranha, Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Toxic Berry Bush * Useful: Alga, Healing Plant, Water Healing Plant * Dangerous: Thorns Grass Mingle This island is a mosaic of grassland, savanna, and swamp. Its port is green with tall grass. Fauna * Predator: Bearyena, Bluebird * Prey: Fish Swarm, Rabbil, Shell, Stagmole * Other: Crabbit, Gold Leech, Razoranha, Rogue Male Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Bare Berry Bush, Berry Bush, Cactus, Toxic Berry Bush * Useful: Alga, Water Healing Plant * Dangerous: Thorns Hard Islands Oasis The Oasis is a savanna biome with a large lake in the center of it. It is classed as a hot biome, so heat resistance is important. Berry Bushes and the Bare Berry Bushes are rare - the main source of food is the large amounts of swarming fish that can be found. Water genes are vital to surviving for long periods of time on this island. Fauna * Predator: Bearyenas * Prey: Fish, Clownkoi, Shells * Other: Razorhana Flora * Edible: Bare Berry Bush, Berry Bush (rare), Cactus * Useful: Algae Summer Mountains While being considered a hard island it is considerably easier than Long Winter. The island consists of mostly grassland, with mountains in between. Like other mountainous islands, this island is cold. Plants often will be the dominant food source however because of the presence of Walrus deer, meat is another viable option. Fauna * Predator: * Prey: Rabbil, Walrus Deer Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush, Toxic Berry Bush * Useful: Long Winter This island is entirely mountain biome, and will cause creatures to be cold almost all of the time without sufficient cold resistance. No edible plants grow here, the only sources of food are the creatures that spawn and the roots under the ground. The island is dotted with hot springs that can be used to ward off the cold. There is usually one or two ancestral Nichelings to be found. Fauna * Predator: Balance Bear, Arctic Ramfox, Bluebird * Prey: Rabbil, Walrus Deer Flora * Edible: None * Useful: Nest material plants * Dangerous: Crossing The port to Crossing Island is '''green and covered with skeletons. '''It is small in size just like tiny. The primary purpose of the crossing island is to travel to other islands and prepare for these said islands. North of here is a very special island. Fauna * Predator: Bearyenas * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole Flora * Edible: Berry Bush, Acorn Tree * Useful: Sleepy Reeds description Fauna * Predator: * Prey: Flora * Edible: * Useful: * Dangerous: Thorns Jungle Gate description Fauna * Predator: The Three Great Apes * Prey: Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree * Useful: * Dangerous: Killer Islands Deep Jungle description Fauna * Predator: The Three Great Apes * Prey: Flora * Edible: * Useful: * Dangerous: Frost Lands description Fauna * Predator: * Prey: Flora * Edible: * Useful: * Dangerous: Deadly Hills description Fauna * Predator: * Prey: Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree * Useful: * Dangerous: Home Island As it can be considered a spoiler, detailed information on Home Island won't be placed here. Home Island can only be reached from Crossing Island. Fauna * Predator: * Prey: Rabbil, Stagmole, Fish, Shells Flora * Edible: Acorn Tree, Berry Bush Category:Nature